Currently, in software development in system development and the like, extreme majority of manpower and a long period are required. As a result, even if there is an excellent manufacturing technology for making parts, a system, and the like with very excellent performance, most of time is occupied by development of software for operating the parts, the system, and the like made by the manufacturing technology, which leads to a situation that a period and the like from manufacturing to commercialization, shipment, delivery, and the like is thoroughly determined by quickness of the software development in developing the parts, system, and the like.
In the overall system development, the fact that the development of software of the system requires majority of manpower and time is an extremely critical problem, and it is necessary to shorten the period of the software development and increase its efficiency.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to make it possible to shorten a period and increase efficiency of software development in system development.